


Vörös selyem

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Viharvertek [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, Lapdance, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: – Emlékszel a… legénybúcsúra? Meg a sztriptíztáncosnőre?– Emlékszem. Mondta, milyen szerencsés vagyok, hogy te vagy a kötéstársam.Geno meleg tekintetétől Sid felbátorodott.– Igen. Hát… felajánlotta, hogy tanítana. Hogy megtanítana az öltáncra.Geno szemöldöke kérdőn felszaladt; láthatóan fogalma sem volt, mire akar Sid kilyukadni.– És?Sid mélyet sóhajtott.– Elmentem hozzá, és arra gondoltam, ma este megmutatnám, hogy mit tanultam.Geno meglepetten pislogott, és a két orcáját rózsaszín pír öntötte el.– El… elmentél hozzá? És… és megmutatod? Most? – kérdezte suttogva.– Igen - felelte Sid.





	Vörös selyem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cranberry Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229148) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Játszódik a Viharvertek utáni holtszezon vége felé, valamikor a Játékok után.  
> Jó olvasást!

Volt valami, amire Sid egyáltalán nem számított, amikor az előbújása lehetséges következményeiről elmélkedett, amit magában csak úgy nevezett: _a zavarba ejtő, de pokolian édes dolgok._ A Shears-szel való beszélgetésbe is valahogy így keveredett.

– Sid, öregem, szükségem van a segítségedre. Hol lehet férfi sztriptíztáncost rendelni?

Sid elkerekedett szemmel pislogott.

– Honnan kellene tudnom? Sosem fogadtam semmiféle sztriptíztáncost. Mire kell neked egyáltalán egy férfi sztriptíztáncos?

– A legénybúcsúmra – mondta, minta ez teljesen nyilvánvaló lenne.

Sid tovább pislogott. 

– Úgy tudtam, hogy egy átlagos legénybúcsúra sztriptíztáncosnőt szokás fogadni. Talán többet is, mint egyet.

– Így igaz – értett egyet Conor fejcsóválva –, de te és Geno is ott lesztek, és nem szeretném, ha úgy éreznétek, hogy kihagyunk benneteket a buliból. Szemétség lenne.

Sid gyakorlatilag sosem érzett rá késztetést, hogy a rokonain kívül bárkit megöleljen, kivéve a csapattársait a jégen és Genót. Nem volt egy ölelkezős típus, de most legszívesebben megölelte volna Conort, és finoman meglapogatta volna a kobakját.

– Geno a lányokat is szereti – mutatott rá –, nekem meg igazán nincs szükségem saját sztriptíztáncosra. Kellemetlen lenne, ha valaki csak nekem táncolna, és Geno is nagyon-nagyon féltékeny lenne.

Conor elsápadt.

– Igazad van, öregem – mondta, de továbbra is bizonytalanul nézett Sidre, mint akinek megnyugtatásra van szüksége. – Tényleg nem gond?

– Tényleg nem – ígérte Sid.

Conor elég állhatatosnak tűnt, hogy Sid kicsit aggódjon, amikor egy hónappal később Geno oldalán megérkezett a legénybúcsúra, de végtelen megkönnyebbülésére, a partira mindössze egyetlen táncost fogadtak: egy feltűnően vidám, bronzbőrű, szőke nőt, aki a Bambi nevet viselte. Bambit egy kidobó ember is kísérte, aki még NHL-es mércével mérve is hatalmas volt, és alapos előadást tartott, mit csinál majd Bambi, és mit nem; és mit szabad a résztvevőknek, és mit nem. Mire befejezte a beszédét – Sid ámulattal figyelte, hogy valahányszor elmondta, nem érinthetik meg Bambit, képes volt a mondatod egy néma, _különben levágom a golyóidat_ pillantással befejezni – a társaságukból mindenki kielégítően meghunyászkodónak tűnt.

A parti azonban nem sokáig maradt visszafogott: a zene jó volt, az ital töménytelen, és Bambi tökéletesen értette a dolgát, hogyan keltsen féktelen, de ünnepélyes hangulatot. Nem kellett sok idő hozzá, szellemesen viszonozta Dumo pajzán vicceit, és a többiekkel együtt nevetett Kuni szörnyű stílusérzékén.

Sid épp Flowerrel és Conor egyik nem hokis haverjával iszogatott, amikor meghallotta, hogy Bambi felkiált – könnyű volt kivenni a hangját a tömegben, tekintve, hogy ő volt az egyetlen nő a jelenlévők között – és azt kérdezi:

– Szóval _ezért_ ez a nagy hajcihő a fenekekkel kapcsolatban?

– Hokifenék! – kiáltották páran.

– Ha azt hiszed, hogy a mi fenekünk jó – mondta Conor, és Sidnek hirtelen rossz előérzete támadt –, akkor nem láttad a kapitányunkét. Egy csomó blogon azt írják, az övé a legjobb hokifenék a világon.

– Váó! – mondta Bambi szórakozottan. – A legjobb hokifenék a világon? Nyert már valami érmet is?

– Sid! – kiabálta Conor, mire Sid megpróbált feltűnés nélkül Flower mögé bújni.

– Óh, nem! Nem, nem, nem, nem nem! – mondta Flower oldalba bökve Sidet.

– Sid! – Conor egyre közeledett. – Hol vagy? Meg akarom mutatni a sztriptíztáncosnak a seggedet.

– Még egy órája sem érkeztünk. Hogy lehetsz máris ennyire részeg? – morogta Sid.

Akkor a semmiből két kéz telepedett a háta közepére, majd Bambi és Conor felé tolta. Sid botladozva előre lépett, aztán egy megrovó pillantást vetett Tangerre és Kunira.

– Ez Sidney Crosby – mutatta be Conor egy színpadias kézmozdulattal. – Az övé a legjobb hokisegg a világon.

– Valóban? – vigyorgott Bambi; hófehér fogai csak úgy villogtak. – Forduljon meg, Mr. Szépseggű!

Miután Kuni kíméletlenül bökdösni kezdte az említett testrészét, Sid inkább megfordult, de gyilkos pillantással méregetett mindenkit a közelében, köztük Genót is, aki láthatóan jól szórakozva figyelte az eseményeket.

Bambi jóváhagyón füttyentett egyet.

– Hajolj előre, hogy jobban megnézhessem – mondta.

– Ez nem a te feladatod lenne? – kérdezte Sid, és összehúzott szemmel hátrapillantott a válla felett.

A nő felszabadultan nevetett.

– Mit gondolsz, miért élvezem annyira?

Sid nem hajolt előre, de nem állította meg, hogy a nő lehajoljon, és alaposan szemügyre vegye a hátsóját.

– Az áldóját! – füttyentett Bambi ezúttal még hangosabban. – Ez aztán a fenék. Tényleg nem vicceltetek.

– Megmondtam – szólalt meg Tanger. Sid soha nem kedvelte. _Soha._

Sid aztán megfordult, remélve hogy lassan véget ér a cikizése, de Bambi előhúzott pár húszdollárost a bugyijából, és meglobogtatta az arca előtt.

– Fizetek, ha megrázod egyet – mondta vigyorogva. – Mit szólsz hozzá, kölyök?

– Jóságos isten! – motyogta Sid megalázottan: az arca piroslott, mint egy paradicsom. – Utállak benneteket.

– Tudod, ha nem jön be ez a hoki dolog – mondta Bambi –, egész jól megélnél a táncolásból. Nekem aztán elhiheted – kacsintott rá.

– Ezzel két gond van – szólt közbe Flower. – Az egyik, hogy nem tud táncolni, a másik pedig, hogy Észak-Amerika nagy bánatára az a fenék egyedül Genóé.

– Ki az a Geno?

Erre mindenki Genóra mutatott, aki szerényen vállat vont.

– Én. És nagyon szerencsés ember vagyok.

– Az bizony. – Bambi a Geno melletti bárszékre telepedett. – Tudod, már egy cseppet sem csodálkozom, hogy nem akartad, hogy táncoljak neked. Ha minden eset _azt_ tudhatod az öledben…

– Ha lenne egy igaz barátom közöttetek, most megölne – morogta Sid.

– Tényleg nem tud táncolni? – kérdezte Bambi a jelenlévőktől. – Úgy értem, sportoló… csak azért gondoltam…

Sid úgy találta, a „nemek” és az „egyáltalán nemek” hangos kórusa egy kicsit túlzó; ennyire azért nem volt béna.

A figyelem végre elterelődött róla, amikor a srácok rögtönzött táncversenybe kezdtek. Sid próbált kimaradni belőle, de olyan kiskutyaszemekkel könyörögtek, hogy muszáj volt beszállnia egy körre. Bár nem volt különösebben nagy szám, azért le sem égette magát. Miután a két kapus letaszigálta a táncparkettről, hogy több helyük legyen valami furcsa francia négyeshez, Sid visszahuppant a helyére, épp Bambi mellé. A nő úgy tűnt, élvezi, hogy végre nem ő áll a figyelem középpontjában. 

– Nem rossz – mondta neki, és egy újabb kacsintással előhúzott egy névjegykártyát az… isten tudja honnan –, de sokkal jobb is lehetnél. Ha egyszer szeretnél egy életre szóló meglepetést okozni a párodnak, hívj fel. Szívesen tanítanálak. Ez a fenék túl jó hozzá, hogy elpocsékolják.

Mielőtt Sid kiötölhetett volna valami értelmes választ, Bambi az ingzsebébe dugta a kártyát, majd felpattant, és újra csatlakozott a táncolókhoz.

***** 

A szex aznap este _fantasztikus_ volt – Geno keze keményen és követelőzőn járta be a testét, a borostája pedig végigkaristolta Sid nyakát, amikor a fülébe morogta:

– Nagyon szerencsés vagyok. Mindenki nézheti, de nem foghatja meg… csak én, csak az enyém.

Miután végeztek, Genónak különösen jó kedve kerekedett: csak gyönyörű gólok és nagyszerű szex után érezte így magát. Még fütyörészett is, amikor visszajött a fürdőből egy vizes ruhával, hogy letisztogassa Sidet.

– A táncosnőnek igaza volt – mondta, és csókok sorával hintette be Sid kulcscsontját, miközben óvatosan letörölgette a hasát és érzékeny férfiasságát. – Miért kellene tánc tőle, amikor te is táncolhatsz nekem.

– Nem fogok táncolni neked – tiltakozott Sid, de Geno napsugarasan mosolygott, és a fürdőszoba felé dobta a szükségtelenné vált törlőruhát.

– Tőled – mászott Sid ölébe, és mélyen megcsókolta, miközben a kezével a hajába túrt –, ez az egyetlen tánc kell – mondta és egy cuppanós, játékos puszit nyomott az orrára.

– Nevetséges vagy – mormogta Sid, miközben Geno a takaró alá vackolta magát, és meleg testével Sid háta mögé helyezkedett.

– De szereted – dörmögte Geno álmosan, és Sid nem tagadhatta.

*****

Sid elpirult, amikor másnap reggel a lépcsőn találta az ingét, amit Geno dobott le tegnap este a hálószobába menet. Felvette, de furcsán zörgött benne valami, és amikor a zsebébe nyúlt, hogy felkutassa a zaj forrását, egy névjegykártya akadt a kezébe. Csak egy név volt rajta; Bambi; és egy telefonszám.

Geno épp a reggeli bevásárlást intézte, míg Sid elgondolkodva ácsorgott a lépcsőn.

A szex Genóval _nagyon_ jó volt, és tudta, hogy ezt Geno is így gondolja. Már nem aggódott azon, hogy Geno pusztán kellemesnek találja az együttléteiket, de Sid versenyszelleme nem párolgott el, amikor lejött a jégről. Tudta, hogy Geno sok-sok múltbeli szexuális partnerével kell kiállnia az összehasonlítást. Azok után, hogy hosszú évekig be kellett érnie a saját érintésével, a tudat, hogy Geno élvezi a kettejük közti szexet, több mint elég volt a számára: boldogsággal és élvezettel töltötte el, de nem tagadhatta, milyen különös elégedettséget adtak azok az éjszakák, amikor sikerült magasabb szintre lépniük, amikor Geno úgy bámult rá, mint valami csodára, ahogy előtte feküdt pihegve és kimerülten. És akkor eszébe jutott, mit mondott a nő tegnap este: _Ha egyszer szeretnél egy életre szóló meglepetést okozni a párodnak…_ És valóban, ez pont úgy hangzott, mint amit Sid szeretett volna. Amit nagyon szeretett volna. És ha ehhez valami őrültséget kell tennie? Kockázat nélkül nincs győzelem, ugyebár?

A kártyát kémlelve elővette a telefonját, és tárcsázta a számot. Az üzenetrögzítő válaszolt, ami informálta, hogy Bambit hívja, aki sajnálatos módon most épp nem tud a telefonhoz jönni, de ha meghagyja a nevét és a számát, amint ráér, azon nyomban visszahívja.

– Helló, Bambi! Sid vagyok. Tegnap este találkoztunk… én vagyok a… segges. – Sid bosszúsan homlokon csapta magát, és hősiesen folytatta. – Odaadtad a kártyád, azt mondtad, tanítanál… Ez a számom. Kérlek, hívj vissza! Köszi!

Az érdemtelen jó szerencsének köszönhetően Geno épp a testvérével beszélt, amikor Sid telefonja csörögni kezdett. Amint felvette, egy vidám hang szólalt meg.

– Halló, Segges Siddel beszélek?

Sid lehunyt szemmel azt kívánta, bár elnyelné a föld.

– Igen, Sid vagyok – mondta. – Bocsi, csak… nem voltam biztos benne, hogy emlékszel rám…

– De abban bíztál, hogy a fenekedre emlékszem – fejezte be. – Teljesen igazad van, felejthetetlen feneked van. Szóval? Mit tehetek érted, Segges Sid?

– Azt mondtad, adnál különórákat?

– Valóban. Szeretnél a szavamon fogni?

– Igen, ha lehetséges.

Megegyeztek az árban és egy időpontban, és hogy Bambi lakásán találkoznak.

– Kilencvenkilenc százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem egy perverz vagy – mondta Bambi –, de a tisztánlátás kedvéért, egy rendőrrel lakom.

Sid mindig értékelte ezt a fajta gyakorlatiasságot, és úgy gondolta, ez a nőre is igaz lehet.

– Én is kilencvenkilenc százalékig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem vagy perverz – felelte mosolyogva –, de a tisztánlátás kedvéért, megkérlek, hogy írj alá egy titoktartási nyilatkozatot.

Miután mindent tisztáztak, Sid udvariasan azt mondta:

– Nagyon köszönöm, Bambi.

A nő felhorkant.

– Ugye nem képzeled, hogy Bambi a valódi nevem?

– De? – pislogott Sid.

– Óh, de aranyos vagy. Nem, Bambi a sztriptíztáncos nevem. Nyugodtan szólíts csak Gretchennek.

– Oké, Gretchen! Én Sid vagyok.

A nő megint nevetett.

– Tudom, Segges Sid. Jövő héten találkozunk.

*****

Sid egy keddi délután becsöngetett egy aprócska, ám rendezett ház ajtaján. A kivágódó ajtóban ott állt mosolyogva Bambi, aki immár Gretchen, a csípőjén egy kisgyermekkel.

– Szia, S-E-G-G-E-S Sid – betűzte egyesével, és kacsintott. – Kicsit korán jöttél. Ez a kis fickó épp most készül lefeküdni.

– Szia! – köszönt Sid a fiúnak, és integetett is hozzá. Tudta, hogy iszonyú bugyután nézhet ki, a srácok is egyfolytában nevettek rajta emiatt, de a kisfiú nem fintorgott, csak álmosan visszaintegetett, majd arccal Gretchen vállára borult.

– Nagyon édes! – suttogta Sid, miközben Gretchen betessékelte.

– Én is azt gondolom, de én elfogult vagyok – felelte a nő. – Helyezd magad kényelembe, azonnal itt vagyok.

Sidnek még alig volt ideje körülnézni a helyiségben – ami nyilvánvalóan a nappali volt, tekintve a kanapét és a kicsit televíziót – és Gretchen már robogott is vissza. Amikor meglátta Sidet, felhúzta az orrát. 

– A biológiai órád olyan hangosan ketyeg, hogy a szomszéd szobában is hallani.

Sid elpirult.

– Szeretem a gyerekeket.

– Az enyémet el ne lopd! – intette a nő. – És most – mondta, és egy stabilnak tűnő fa széket húzott a nappali közepére –, neki is állhatunk.

***** 

És imígyen elkezdődött Sid életének legzavarbaejtőbb hónapja. És nem azért, mert olyan szerencsétlen lett volna; Gretchen dicsérő megjegyzésekkel illette a combizmait és a csípője hajlékonyságát, és a viselkedéséből Sid tudta, hogy nem túl szörnyű a teljesítménye. Az egész üzletág természete hozta zavarba. Amikor a fejébe vette, hogy magánórákat vesz, nem gondolt bele, miből is állnak majd ezek a leckék pontosan. Ha felfogta volna, hogy voltaképpen arra vállalkozik, hogy megpróbáljon vonzón és szexin táncolni egy idegen előtt úgy, hogy az az idegen közben még kritizálja is a próbálkozásait, valószínűleg azon nyomban inába szállt volna a bátorsága. 

Az egész helyzet két dolog miatt mégis elviselhető volt. Először is ott volt Gretchen, aki vicces volt, tárgyilagos és nagyon-nagyon türelmes. Közepesen erős olvasó volt – „Szinte már elvárás ebben a bizniszben; jó, ha előre látod a perverzeket és aberráltakat.” – és minden alkalommal elmondta, milyen pihentető Sid közelében lenni, és milyen kiválóak a pajzsai. Néha megfeledkezett róla, hogy Sid nem profi, és a sztriptíztáncos etikettről oktatta, meg arról, hogyan találhat megbízható kidobót maga mellé. Úgy tűnt legtöbbször egyáltalán nem is emlékszik rá, hogy Sid híres, a tetemes összegű tandíjtól eltekintve, mert, ahogy mondta: „meg tudod fizetni.” Gretchen számára egyszerűen Segges Sid volt, a félszeg srác, aki szeretne meglepetést okozni a kötéstársának. A másik ok, hogy minden lecke végeztével a hajába borzolt, és azzal bocsátotta útra:

– A pasid teljesen lehidal majd tőled. Hiper-cuki, hogy ilyen meglepetésre készülsz.

Amikor eljött az ideje, hogy kiválassza a megfelelő öltözéket, Gretchen volt, aki átkukucskált a válla felett a laptopjára, és lebeszélte az aranyról (nagyon ordenáré) és a feketéről (nagyon unalmas). És amikor Sid megvette a tangát, kiválasztotta a zenét, és végre úgy érezte, ragadt rá valamennyi öltáncos tudomány, Gretchen mellé ült, egyenesen a szemébe nézett, és azt mondta:

– Készen állsz.

– Sehol sem vagyok hozzád képest – tiltakozott Sid, de Gretchen leintette.

– Én évek óta csinálom, te hat hete. A sztriptízben nincs Stanley-kupa. Nem kell a legjobbnak lenned, csak elég jónak, hogy szexi legyél, és te az vagy.

Sid elpirult. A padlóra nézve őszintén kibuggyant belőle:

– Néha még mindig hülyén érzem magam, amikor táncolok. Nevetségesen.

– Tudom. – Amikor Sid felnézett, a nő arca együttérzéstől ragyogott. – Tudom. Nehéz dolog kitenni magad a fürkészőtekinteteknek, és céltudatosan szexinek lenni, különösen egy másik férfi előtt, hisz mindenhonnan azt hallod, „nem helyénvaló” – mutatott idézőjeleket a kezével. – De ennek csak egy ellenszere van.

– Mi az?

– A pasid arcára kiülő pillantás, amikor meglát téged – mosolygott rá kedvesen.

Sid az ajkába harapott.

– Mi van, ha ostobaságnak tartja? Vagy ha kinevet?

– Akkor egy seggfej, és túl jó vagy hozzá – vágta rá azonnal. – De nem fog, rendben? Tényleg nem fog. Még _szerintem_ is szexi vagy, amikor a feneked rázod, és én még csak nem is vonzódom a zömök palikhoz.

– Zömök? – kérdezte Sid zavarodottan.

– Az alkarod olyan vastag, mint a vádlim – mondta szárazon. – Sőt, vastagabb. A cingár palikra bukok. Akárhogy is! – kiáltott fel a térdére csapva. – A lényeg, hogy jó leszel, és bármennyire is jót tesznek az óráink a tandíjamnak, itt az idő, hogy kitárd a lábad, és repülj.

Sid bólintani készült, de aztán hunyorítva Gretchenre lesett.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kitárd a szárnyad, és repülj a helyes.

– Valóban? – mosolygott Gretchen ártatlanul.

***** 

Sid csak úgy volt képes új dolgokra, ha megfelelően felkészültnek érezte magát; ha ő irányított. Így aztán keresett egy szabad estét, megkérte Genót, hogy ő se szervezzen semmilyen programot, főzött egy finom vacsorát, és még az egyik legjobb borát is elővette. A vacsora vége felé járva Geno sóhajtva megkérdezte:

– Sid, nagyon szép vacsora – mondta kezével a bor és az étel felé legyezve –, de érzem, hogy ideges vagy, és ettől én is ideges vagyok. Rossz hír? Valami baj van?

– Nem, semmi baj. – Sid elpirult: ideges volt, de egyben kellemesen izgatott is. – Igazából… épp az ellenkezője. Van egy meglepetésem számodra.

Geno érdeklődve figyelte, aztán lassan bólintott. A kezébe vette Sid kezét, és nagyon komolyan azt mondta:

– Kérdezni sem kell, Sid. _Persze,_ hogy támogatlak. Téged is, babát is. De most nem szabadna bort inni, nem felelősségteljes.

– Mi!? Geno!

Geno megpaskolta a kezét, és a bűnbánat legkisebb jelét sem mutatta, Sid bárhogy is fixírozta.

– Szörnyű vagy – sóhajtott Sid, és próbált nem nevetni.

Geno vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét.

– Nem! Nagyszerű vagyok. De most tényleg, Sid, mi a meglepetés?

– Már egyáltalán nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy megérdemled. – incselkedett, és Geno ujjaiba fűzte a sajátját.

– Csak kedves próbálok lenni – tiltakozott Geno, de képtelen volt fenntartani a komolyság álcáját. – Gyerünk, tudni szeretném, Sid! Kééérleek!

Sid begyakorolta, hogyan mondja el, de Geno viccelődése eltérítette, és már azt sem tudta, mit akart mondani, úgyhogy inkább kezdte az elejéről.

– Emlékszel a… legénybúcsúra? Meg a sztriptíztáncosnőre? – Egyszer megkérdezte Gretchentől, hogy az egzotikus táncos nem tiszteletteljesebb-e, de Gretchen azt mondta, hogy csak akkor, ha úgy érzi, nem tud tisztelni valakit, akire sztriptíztáncosként gondol.

– Emlékszem. Mondta, milyen szerencsés vagyok, hogy te vagy a kötéstársam. – Geno meleg tekintetétől Sid felbátorodott.

– Igen. Hát… felajánlotta, hogy tanítana. Hogy megtanítana az öltáncra.

Geno szemöldöke kérdőn felszaladt; láthatóan fogalma sem volt, mire akar Sid kilyukadni.

– És?

Sid mélyet sóhajtott.

– Elmentem hozzá, és arra gondoltam, ma este megmutatnám, hogy mit tanultam.

Geno meglepetten pislogott, és a két orcáját rózsaszín pír öntötte el. 

– El… elmentél hozzá? És… és megmutatod? Most? – kérdezte suttogva.

– Igen. – felelte Sid. Kicsit még mindig izgult, nem volt egészen biztos Geno reakciójában, ámbátor úgy tűnt, alig bír szóhoz jutni.

– Sid… – A pír már az egész arcát beborította, és a szemei Sidre tapadtak, mintha képtelen lenne elvonni a pillantását. Mély, elragadtatott hangot hallatott, amit Sid korábban csak az ágyban hallott tőle, aztán hirtelen előredőlt, és keményen szájon csókolta. – Miért csináltad? Miért mentél el? – kérdezte, miután a csók abbamaradt.

Most Siden volt a pirulás sora.

– Érted – vallotta be, és a hangja a tervezettnél sokkal halkabban szólt. – Neked akartam meglepetést. Azt gondoltam… izgi lenne.

– Nagyon izgi. Nagyon szexi – mondta Geno hevesen. – A nappaliban csináljuk, vagy… – Aztán fel is pattant a székből, hogy sietve elhagyja a konyhát, maga után rángatva Sidet, de Sid megállította.

– Még át kell öltöznöm. – Ostobaságnak tűnhetett, hogy át kell öltöznie, csak hogy később levetkőzzön, de nem akarta a tangát viselni vacsora közben, ha Geno esetleg butaságnak tartaná az ötletet. – Miért nem vársz meg addig a nappaliban? Már levittem egy széket az étkezőből. Ülj le nyugodtan, és egy perc múlva érkezem.

Geno bólintott, a tekintete csak úgy izzott a várakozástól.

– Jó, várok rád.

Amikor Geno elindult, Sidnek még eszébe jutott valami. Utána nyúlt, és megkocogtatta a vállát.

– Amikor lemegyek, onnantól nem érinthetsz meg. Egyáltalán nem érhetsz hozzám. Ez az egyik szabály. Emlékszel rájuk? – tette még hozzá; reménykedve, hogy nem felejtette el őket; de Geno bólintott.

– Emlékszem, Sid – felelte egy megnyugtatónak szánt mosollyal, aztán elkapta Sid kezét, és az ajkához vonta egy csókra. – Utoljára érinthetlek meg – magyarázta kacsintva.

Sid felkacagott, és érezte, hogyan enyhül az idegessége.

– Rendben, egy perc és lent vagyok.

Geno lefelé indult, míg Sid az emelet felé vette az útját. A hálószobába érve becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és mélyet sóhajtott.

– Jól van – mondta magának. – Minden rendben.

Gyorsan, mindenféle finomság nélkül hányta le magáról a ruháit – senki nem figyelte – majd előhúzott egy kis kartondobozt az éjjeliszekrény hátuljából, és óvatosan kiemelte belőle a tangát: meglepően erősnek tűnt egy ilyen kis ruhadarabhoz képest. A színt Gretchen választotta – mélyvörös volt – mondván az elegáns és szexi, és jól illik majd a bőre tónusához. Miután felvette, és a tükörbe nézett, be kellett látnia, hogy a nőnek igaza volt: vonzotta a tekintetet, de nem volt rikító, a bőre pedig inkább krémesnek tűnt mellette, mint tésztaszerűnek. A tanga fölé egy új, fekete nadrágot húzott, jóval szűkebbet, mint az öltönynadrágjai – valószínűleg szűkebb volt, mint bármelyik utcai ruhája. A ruhásszekrény mélyéről előbányászta az oda rejtett, a tanga színével harmonizáló, külön ez alkalomra vásárolt inget; felkapta, begombolta, és betűrte a nadrágjába. Legutolsó lépésként egy leheletnyi ajakbalzsam következett, szigorúan Gretchen instrukcióinak megfelelően. 

– Nem akarjuk, hogy azt higgye kisminkelted magad – mondta a nő –, de elpocsékolni sem kell, amit az isten neked adott; és az ajkad nem akármilyen ajándék.

Sid még egyszer utoljára megszemlélte magát a tükörben, és elmosolyodott a látványtól. Még mindig önmaga volt, felismerhető, de ugyanakkor egy kicsit más is, mint aki különleges alkalomra öltözködött.

– Jó – mondta a tükörképének. Épp ezt akarta. Egy utolsó sóhajjal kinyitotta a hálószobaajtót, és elindult lefelé.

Leérve a nappaliba Genót a széken ülve találta. Rá várt, épp ahogy megígérte. Amint meglátta, azonnal kiegyenesedett, és tekintetével bejárta Sid alakját. Az arca elismerőről pillanatok alatt éhesre váltott, és ez magabiztossággal töltötte el Sidet.

– Kényelmesen ülsz? – kérdezte. A hangja rekedtes volt az izgalomtól, de még így is szexinek hangzott.

Geno bólintott; ő is kissé idegesnek tűnt.

Sid megnyomta a lejátszást az iPhone-ján. A zene – halk, szöveg nélküli, de ritmusos – tisztán csendült a nappali hangszóróiból. Aztán Genóhoz sétált, olyan közel, hogy Genónak muszáj volt felnéznie, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Ez csak a tiéd – mondta Sid lágyan, és behajlított térdel Geno öle fölé ereszkedett. Nem ült bele, az ellentmondott volna a szabályoknak, de ahhoz elég közel volt, hogy Geno fülébe suttoghasson, ha úgy akarja, és hogy hallja Geno éles levegővételeit, ahogy csak akkor szokott lihegni, ha Sid izgatóan a farkához ért. Sid elégedetten mosolygott.

Ez a rész egyszerű volt – az előétel. Geno közelében maradt, az öle fölött, és a kezeivel végigsimított az ing selymes vörös anyagán. Egyik tenyerével megdörzsölte a mellkasát, a másikat pedig végigvezette a combja belső felén, aztán párszor végighúzta az ujjait a haján is. Genón látszott, hogy az nagyon bejön neki, így megismételte a mozdulatot, majd amikor végzett, lefelé húzta az ujjait a nyaka mentén. Még csak incselkedett vele – egyetlen ruhadarabot sem vett le – de Geno légzése már most elnehezült, amit Sid bíztató jelnek vett.

Ahogy a zene lüktetése mélyebbre váltott, és megfelelőnek ítélte a hangulatot is, Sid megfogta az ing legfelső gombját.

– Úgy tűnik, szeretnéd, ha levenném – suttogta.

Geno kérlelő tekintettel figyelte.

– Beszélhetek? – kérdezte bátortalanul.

– Hát persze, nyugodtan beszélj csak.

– Szeretném – mondta Geno kissé szégyenkezve –, de nem hoztam magammal pénzt.

– Óh! – Sid meglepődött; nem számított rá, hogy Geno ilyen mélyen beleéli magát a szerepébe, vagy inkább arra nem, hogy Geno azt gondolja, Sid éli bele magát ennyire; de amikor a szabályokra emlékeztette, Geno valószínűleg úgy értelmezte, hogy Gretchen minden szabálya érvényben van. – Semmi baj – mondta neki. – Ez benne van az előzetes árban, amit fizettél, de előfordulhat, hogy később lesz pár extra is – rögtönzött Sid.

Geno bólintott, a szemével majd felfalta Sidet. Kissé előredőlt, mintha a szoba hűvösében Sid teste lenne az egyetlen hőforrás.

– Akkor, kérlek, vedd le, Sid! – esedezett.

Sid lágyan ringatta a csípőjét a zene ütemére, miközben lassan, egyesével kioldotta a gombokat, megállva mindegyiknél, hogy az ujjaival járja be a köztük feltáruló bőrfelületet. Amikor az inge végre kigombolva lebegett, megmutatva meztelen mellkasát, Sid hátradőlt, és hagyta, hogy lecsússzon a vállain át a padlóra.

– Tetszik, amit látsz? – kérdezte, belepirulva a merészségébe.

Genótól csak egy bólintásra futotta.

– Még, Sid! – könyörgött kétségbeesetten.

– Mármint? – Sid futón végigsimított az ágyékán, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Igen, Sid! – Geno tekintete Sid ágyékára tapadt.

Sid mosolygott.

– Azt hiszem, lehet róla szó. – Hátralépett egy kicsit, és megfordult, aztán lehajolt, és felvette a padlóról az inget. A nadrág szűkössége miatt ez nem volt valami kényelmes, de amikor az anyag a hátsójára feszült, Geno felnyüszített. Sid elrejtette a mosolyát, és visszafordult. Az inget a közeli kanapéra dobta, és a nadrág cipzárjával kezdett játszadozni.

Amikor a zene felgyorsult, kigombolta, és lehúzta a cipzárt. Geno még alig pillantotta meg az alatta lévő anyagot – Sid élvezettel konstatálta, hogy az álla is leesett az ámulattól – Sid azonnal elfordult tőle.

Geno nem találja hülyeségnek az ötletet, nem fogja kinevetni. Nyilvánvalóan szexinek tartotta Sidet, és Gretchennek igaza volt – ez bőven elég volt hozzá, hogy önbizalmat adjon neki, és a vetkőzés helyett igazán táncolni kezdjen.

Nem bonyolította túl – csak ringatta a csípőjét a zene ütemére, miközben a keze fel-le siklott a testén, ahogy a dallam épp megkívánta. Amikor aztán két kézre fogta a fenekét, és óvatosan megszorítva hátra hajolt, hogy ismét Geno öle fölött legyen, Genóból kiszakadt egy hangos nyögés; mintha kitépték volna belőle.

Sid a háta fölött visszapillantott. Gretchen megnyugtatta, hogy ez nagyon is perzselő, és ezzel láthatóan Geno is egyetértett, ha lehetett hinni a ziháló lélegzésének. Sid tovább ringatta a csípőjét, és addig hátrált, amíg szinte már Geno ölében ült, és épphogy hozzá nem ért – a combjai kellemesen megfeszültek. Akkor aztán ingerlően játszadozni kezdett a nadrág derekával.

– Sid! – Geno szinte szűkölt. – Basszus, Sid!

– Aha! – mondta Sid mintegy magának. Az arcára kiülő hatalmas mosoly talán nem volt valami szexi, de nem bírta megállni. – Azt hiszem, tetszik neked.

– Nagyon. Iszonyúan – felelte Geno hevesen.

Sid mosolya vigyorgásra váltott.

– Nem, azt hiszem, van még egy ennél is jobb ötletem. – Egy röpke pillanatra leengedte a nadrág derekát, csak épp annyi időre, hogy Geno ízelítőt kaphasson alatta a meztelen fenekéből, aztán visszahúzta, és kecsesen, könnyedén hullámzó csípővel odébb vonult.

Továbbra is háttal állt Genónak, és lassan elkezdte lehúzni magáról a nadrágot: hagyta, hogy a csípője ringása egyre lejjebb vigye, amíg a nadrág dereka a feneke alá került, keretbe vonva azt. Aztán előrehajolt, és teljesen letolta, elég időt hagyva, hogy Geno elgyönyörködhessen a látványban. Végül magában vigyorogva felállt, és szembe fordult vele, hogy folytassa a táncot.

Geno hangosan felnyikkant, amikor meglátta Sid farkának domborulatát a tanga vörös anyaga alatt.

– Óh, Sid! – lehelte elkerekedett szemmel és kipirult arccal.

– Ugye, milyen jól áll ez a szín? Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte, és próbált természetes lenni. Geno szemmel láthatóan élvezte, és ez segített valamennyit, de még mindig védtelennek érezte magát, ahogy gyakorlatilag meztelenül riszálta magát ide-oda a saját nappalijában.

Geno azonban egyetértően bólogatott.

– Gyönyörű, Sid. Nagyon szexi. Úgy szeretnélek megérinteni.

– Azt nem szabad, te is nagyon jól tudod.

Geno ismét bólintott egyet. Sid hálás volt érte. Ez volt a legnehezebb rész, amikor már szinte mindent levetett, és nem maradt más hátra, mint a színtiszta tánc: nem maradt semmi támasz, semmi kapaszkodó a kezében. Képtelen lett volna még Geno érintésével is megbirkózni, vagy azzal, ha győzködni kezdi, hogy megengedje.

Annyira azonban mégsem volt nehéz, mint Gretchen házában. Itt használhatta Genót kapaszkodóul – ha elég közel hajolt, hogy megosztozzanak egy lélegzetvételen, vagy végighúzta a kezét a hasán, épphogy el nem érve az ágyékáig, és Geno felnyüszített, tudta, hogy megismételheti, de ezúttal még közelebbről. Majd újra, még lassabban. Ebben épp olyan volt, mint a szex, gondolta Sid. Megtanult pár alapmozdulatot, de a mozdulatok variációit, és azt, hogy azok hogyan illeszkednek össze, azt Geno maga árulta el a zihálásával és a nyögéseivel.

Sid szinte beleveszett a mozgásba, holott ezt korábban teljesen elképzelhetetlennek tartotta: azt hitte, túlzottan feszélyezett lesz hozzá, hogy igazán élvezhesse a táncot, de a teste tudta, hogyan mozduljon, köszönhetően a leckéknek, és Geno olyan készséges volt alatta, hogy egészen függő lett tőle. Ahogy tovább táncolt, egyre kevésbé és kevésbé érezte úgy, hogy ez egy előadás, és egyre inkább úgy, hogy ez egy szexuális aktus. Hamarosan éledezni kezdett a farka, és megkeményedett a kettejük közt perzselő izgalomtól. Élvezte, ahogy Geno rá nézett, mintha túl szép lenne hozzá, hogy igaz legyen; élvezte a combjaiban égő feszültséget, és beleborzongott, hogy Geno ilyen mozdulatlanul várakozik, holott nem is lehetett volna nyilvánvalóbb, milyen nagyon szeretné megérinteni. _Hihetetlen,_ gondolta Sid elégedetten. 

– Kérdezni szeretnék – krákogta Geno, megtörve a transzszerű hangulatot.

– Persze, kérdezz csak.

Geno hátradöntötte a fejét, és elnehezült szemhéjai alól Sidre nézett.

– Azt mondtad… talán lesz pár extra is. Szeretném kérdezni… mennyibe kerülne, hogy levedd a maradék kis ruhát, hogy lássam a farkadat?

Sid keményen nyelt egyet, hogy visszafogja a torkában készülődő nyögést. Mit tegyen?

– Tudod, hogy azt nem szabad – felelte vontatottan –, de… veled talán kivételt tehetek. Csak most az egyszer.

Genóból megkönnyebbülten szakad ki a levegő.

– Sid nagyon jó hozzám. Mennyibe kerül ez a kivétel?

Sid kicsit elgondolkozott, aztán magát is meglepve a merészségével előredőlt, és Geno fülébe suttogott.

– Megmutatom az enyémet, ha te is megmutatod a tiédet. – Érezte, hogy elpirul, amikor kimondta, ami valószínűleg elrontotta az összhatást, de úgy tűnt, Geno nem bánja. A szeme elsötétült a vágyakozástól, és szótlanul bólintott. Egy hosszú pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult, aztán Geno a farmerja sliccéhez nyúlt. Kigombolta, lehúzta a cipzárt, de a szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le Sidről, aztán az alsónadrágjával együtt letolta a farmert a derekáról, feltárva a vaskos, vörösen fénylő makkját. Sid egyik kezével a szék támlájának dőlt, hogy Geno felemelhesse a csípőjét, és a combjára tolhassa a nadrágot. Miután visszaült a székbe a ruha szorításából kiszabadult férfiassága az ingének feszült, előváladékkal kenve össze azt. Sidnek semmi oka nem volt, hogy megtagadja magától a látványt, így alaposan kiélvezte. Szerette volna megérinteni, de csak nézni is nagyszerű volt – sötét és íves, a teteje előváladéktól gyöngyözött – es Sid megborzongott a jóleső elégedettségtől, hogy egyetlen érintés nélkül is ilyen eredményre volt képes.

– Tetszik? – kérdezte Geno és Sid megint pirulni kezdett.

– Igen. Szé… szép farkad van – nyögte, és magában a szemét forgatta a bénaságától.

– Örülök. Te is tetszel neki – nézett rá sokatmondón Geno, és Sid az ajkába harapott, nehogy felnevessen. Geno folytatta. – Úgy emlékszem, azt ígérted, kapok valamit, amit még jobban élvezek.

– Valóban ezt ígértem. – Sid odébb léphetett volna, hogy egyszerűen levegye, ehelyett azonban lenyúlt a jobb kezével – a ballal még mindig a széken támaszkodott; a megfáradt combjai igazán hálásak voltak a segítségért – és előre, majd oldalra húzta az anyagot, kiszabadítva alóla az erekcióját. Megkönnyebbült sóhajára Geno egy éles szisszenése volt a válasz. Geno felemelte az oldala mellett lógó kezét, és Sid farka felé nyúlt, de Sid megállította. – Nem érintheted meg, emlékszel?

Maga sem tudta, miért mondta ezt: az este táncos része úgy tűnt véget ért, és már nem lett volna gond Geno érintésének figyelemelterelése, de az ösztöneire hallgatott, melyek a bensőjéből feltörve azt suttogták: _Ne hagyd abba, ez jó, folytasd, ha már elkezdted, nézd meg, hova vezet_. A helyzet az volt, hogy élvezte, bár pontosan nem tudta megfogalmazni, miért. Egyrészt talán a szerepjátszás miatt, hogy ő és Geno valaki más lehetett, akik szabadon kipróbálhatnak új dolgokat, amiket különben nem tennének, miközben mégis önmaguk maradnak. A többi az incselkedés miatt volt. Teljesíteni Geno vágyainak egy részét, miközben a többire várnia kell, ez általában Geno játéka volt, de Sid rájött, hogy ő is élvezi.

Sid elengedte Geno kezét, és megjátszott szigorral emlékeztette:

– Nem szabad!

Geno felnyögött.

– Nem lehetne még egy kivétel? – kérdezte könyörgő szemmel, de Sid mosolyogva megrázta a fejét.

Geno egy percig duzzogott, aztán a szeme ravaszul megcsillant. Felfelé nyújtózott, míg a szája Sid füle mellé ért, és belesuttogta:

– Olyan szép farok, szomorú, ha senki nem nyúl hozzá. Ha engeded, hogy megfogjam, ígérem, nagyon jó lesz neked. Ígérem, nagyon fogod élvezni. Már eddig is kis huncut voltál, engedted megnézni. Csak játszol velem, hogy akarjam megfogni, ízlelni…

Sid hátrarándult. A légzése felgyorsult, rosszallás és tébolyító vágy keverékével nézett Genóra.

– Ismered a szabályokat – mondta, amilyen szigorúan csak tudta, tekintve, hogy alig bírt megszólalni.

Geno azonban vállvonogatva vigyorgott.

– Nem szegtem meg. Nem értem hozzád. Rajtad áll, hogy megérintelek-e, rajtad áll, betartjuk-e a szabályokat.

– Rajtam, és nem érinthetsz meg – felelte Sid, ami nem volt egy kimunkált logikai érvelés, de most ennyire futotta. Nehezen lélegzett, és érezte, hogy remegni kezd a vágy és a combjában feszítő fáradtság nyomán.

Geno kérdő pillantást vetett Sidre, a fejét tanakodva oldalra döntötte.

– Akkor most mi lesz, ha nem érinthetlek?

– Te nem érinthetsz meg engem, de… magadat megérintheted – mondta Sid, nagyot nyelve, ahogy elképzelte. – Azt nem tiltják a szabályok.

– Óh, igen? – nézett rá Geno ravaszul. – Szeretnéd.

Sid alig észrevehetően bólintott.

– Azt hittem, te szórakoztatsz engem – mondta Geno, mire Sid lehajtott fejjel azt motyogta:

– Sajnálom, persze… igazad van…

– Sid! Hé, Sid! – Geno addig integetett Sid arca előtt, míg végre ránézett. Szomorkásan mosolygott Sidre, de nem tűnt sem dühösnek sem csalódottnak. – Csak viccelek – mondta. – Tetszik a műsor. – Elterpeszkedett a széken, a golyói alá nyúlt és megemelte őket. – Látod, mennyire tetszik? – Ajka mocskos mosolyra szaladt, és Sid legszívesebben megcsókolta volna.

– Látom – nyögte nehézkesen.

– Talán kössünk másik üzletet – javasolta Geno nagy komolyan. – Nem érinthetlek, de neked szabad, ugye?

– I… igen, magamat megérinthetem – felelte, holott egészen biztos volt benne, hogy egy sztriptíztáncosnak tilos ilyesmit tenni munka közben. De mivel az ő esetükben épp az volt a terv, hogy végül szexeljenek, ehhez szükségessé vált a szabályok kreatív megváltoztatása. Egymás epekedő bámulása ide most kevés.

– Akkor egyezzünk meg. Előbb te tartasz bemutatót, aztán én neked, mit szólsz hozzá?

– Jó – lehelte Sid. – Csináljuk.

– Kezded? – kérdezte Geno reménykedve.

Hát, a cél végül is Geno szórakoztatása, úgyhogy logikus, hogy így legyen.

– Persze, kezdem.

Sid a farka felé nyúlt, de Geno még nem fejezte be a beszédet.

– Túl száraz, Sid. Nem lesz jó. Kell valami nedves.

Sid nem igazán bánta, ha száraz a keze; megelégedett némi előváladékkal, és esetleg egy kis nyállal, de tudta, hogy Geno jó nedvesen szereti.

– Oké, hozok síkosítót.

– Nem muszáj síkosító, Sid. Könnyen benedvesíthetem neked a nélkül is – ígérte Geno látványosan végignyalva az ajkain.

– Geno! – Sid feje úgy kóválygott a vágytól, hogy egy pillanatra kénytelen volt két kézzel a szék támlájára nehezedni. – Nem teheted! – Nehézkesen eltolta magát Geno öle fölül, és morcosan rámeredt. – Nagyon rossz vagy!

Geno ártatlanul, tágra meredt szemmel figyelte.

– Mi? Csak segíteni akarok.

– Nagyon rossz vagy – ismételte Sid, de a hangja kedves és szeretetteli volt.

– Túl messze vagy, Sid – hajolt közelebb panaszosan Geno. – Szeretném közelről látni az előadást.

Sid kétségek közt őrlődött – szerette volna odavinni a síkosítót, ha Genónak később szüksége lesz rá, de olyan ínycsiklandóan nézett ki a székben terpeszkedve… és a show végül is neki szólt. 

– Megígéred, hogy betartod a szabályokat? – követelte Sid kicsit közelebb lépve. Érezte, hogy a farka a hasának ütődik – valószínűleg nevetségesen festett, és így is kellett volna éreznie magát; a farka ide-oda himbálózott, a lábai bizonytalanul remegtek, és a félrehúzott vörös kis spandexdarabon kívül nem volt rajta semmi… de ahogy Geno ránézett; éhesen és elámulva, attól hihetetlenül szexinek érezte magát.

– Megígéred, hogy megtartod a kezed magadnak?

Geno bólintott, és két oldalt maga mellett megmarkolta a szék lapját.

– Megígérem, Sid! Betartom a szabályaidat.

– Nem az _én_ szabályaim – vágott vissza… kivéve, hogy mégis csak azok voltak, de erről inkább nagylelkűen megfeledkezett, és azt is jól tudta, hogy miért. Az ötlet, hogy ő irányítsa Genót szex közben, hogy nála legyen a hatalom, még ennyi idő távlatából is kellemetlen érzéssel töltötte el.

– Minden szabályt betartok, amit kérsz – ígérte Geno lágyan. – Érted mindet.

– Rendben. – Azzal közelebb lépett, a térde majdnem Genóéhoz ért. – Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek?

– Levehetem az inget? – Sid bólintott, és Geno egy kis időre elengedte a széket, hogy a fején áthúzva megszabaduljon az ingétől, aztán újra megfogta, és halk, de vágytól izzó hangon azt mondta: – Szeretném látni a műsort.

– Oké, azonnal! – Sid nagyot nyelt, és a tenyerét a merevedése alsó felére tette, de az ujjait nem kulcsolta köréje.

– Közelebb! – esdekelt Geno, és az öle felé biccentett. A lényegnek végül is ott kell történnie, gondolta Sid, így széttárta a lábát Geno körül, az egyik kezével ismét megkapaszkodott a székben, és leereszkedett, de vigyázott, hogy Genóhoz ne érjen hozzá.

Aztán visszatért a farka simogatásához – ezúttal marokra fogta, de az érintése olyan pillekönnyű volt, hogy szinte beleőrült. 

– Még mit szeretnél?

– Játssz a… mellbimbóddal – mondta Geno, és Sid keze szorosabban markolt a szék támlájára. Tudta, mennyire szeretett Geno a mellbimbóival játszani, órákig tudta kényeztetni őket. Sid elengedte a támlát, és megnyalta az ujjbegyeit; szorosabban markolta a farkát, miközben nedves ujjaival a bal bimbóját izgatta, összerezzenve, amikor a nyál hűvösen elpárolgott.

– Szeretném, ha… – Geno frusztráltan elhallgatott, és elengedte a széket, hogy szorosan összenyomja a mutató és hüvelykujját.

Sid azonnal megértette.

– Megcsípném? – kérdezte. – Így, ugye?

Most a másik mellbimbóját fogta meg, erősen megszorította, majd morzsolgatni kezdte oda-vissza az ujjai között. A mozdulattól élesen vágott rajta végig a vágy, és hátravetett fejjel felnyögött. Újra megcibálta a bimbót – erősen, többször egymás után – és a gyönyör, mint mindig, egyenesen a farkába hatolt.

– Rohadt jó – mondta Genónak, mire ő is felnyögött. 

– Olyan jól nézel ki – dicsérte Geno, tekintetével bejárva Sid testének tájait. – Nem tudom, mit nézzek. Basszus, Sid! A mellbimbód mindig olyan cuki piros, de mindenhol szép vagy, mindenhol szexi, hogy így láthatlak.

Sid egy utolsó rántással elengedte a jobb bimbóját, és visszatért a balra: először gyengéden, aztán egyre erősebben izgatta, míg hangosan nyögdécselni kezdett a csípésektől, a csípője pedig meg-megrándult.

– Még… még mit szeretnél? – kérdezte zihálva. Geno úgy nézett rá, mint egy éhező, és az ajka akaratlanul mosolyra szaladt.

Genónak szüksége volt egy kis időre, míg egy nagy sóhajjal képes volt megszólalni.

– Látni, hogy elmész, Sid. Szeretném, hogy rám élvezz, hogy teljesen elengedd magad. Ezt szeretném. – A hangja hihetetlenül mély és sötét volt; Sid alig bírta visszafogni a nyögéseit. Az előváladákkal benedvesítette a tenyerét, és teljesítette Geno kérését. Ritmusosan a markába lökött. Isteni érzés volt, észveszejtően jó – a mellbimbójából a farkába száguldó gyönyör, a golyói feszülése – de még nem volt elég nedves, így egy pillanatra elengedte a farkát, és alaposan belenyalt a tenyerébe, mielőtt újra megfogta. Hallotta, hogy Geno hangosan liheg alatta, és mintha pihegve motyogott is volna valamit, de hogy oroszul vagy angolul beszélt-e, vagy mondott-e bármit egyáltalán, azt Sid sem tudta.

– Játssz a golyóiddal – kérte Geno egy elhaló hördüléssel, mire Sid felnyögött, ahogy a vágy még tovább feszült a hasában. Sid nem szokta ezt csinálni önkielégítés közben – ezt Geno csinálta vele, amikor kielégítette, és a keze simítása a túlérzékeny bőrön olyan volt, mintha Geno ért volna hozzá, holott az ő kezei most is elfehéredve markolták a szék oldalát. – Nagyon jó, Sid – folytatta Geno lihegve. – Nagyon szexi így látni téged. – Sid összeszorította a szemét, míg semmi más nem maradt, mint az érintése és Geno fülébe mormoló, mély hangja keltette gyönyör. – Senki más nem láthat így – suttogta Geno. – Senki nem tudja, Sid milyen helyes, milyen szexi, milyen mocskos. Nem tudják, de én tudom. Tudom, milyen jó vagy, tudom, milyen szép vagy, amikor megérinted magad a kedvemért. – Sid érezte, hogy a golyói egyre feszültebbek; az orgazmus csak egy lépésnyire volt. Egyre gyorsabban lökött a kezébe, nem törődve a ritmussal hajszolta a gyönyört. – Elélvezel nekem, Sid? – Sid csípője erre megrándult, és egy forró lökettel elévezett; magja beterítette a kezét, a hasát, és lecsorgott az ujjai között.

Remegő combjai nem bírták tovább megtartani; távoltól érezte, hogy Geno ölébe zuhan, miközben reszketve kapkod levegő után, hogy végre újra magához térjen. Nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és újra talpra kecmergett. Geno nagylelkűen nem említette a szabályszegést, és a kezeivel még mindig a székbe kapaszkodott a combjai mellett.

– Hát mégis csak képes vagy betartani a szabályokat – incselkedett Sid, amennyire bizonytalan hangjától telt.

– Sidért mindent. – Geno hangja sem volt semmivel jobb állapotban, de komoly volt, amitől Sid elpirult.

– Te… tetszett?

– Nagyon-nagyon. Te is szeretnéd látni? – Geno egy kicsit lejjebb csúszott a székben, és enyhén széttárta a combját; Sid lélegzete elakadt a látványtól: a nadrágja letolva a térdéig; a combját, a meztelen hasát és a még mindig kemény farkát pedig Sid élvezetének fehér foltjai pöttyözték be.

Megerősítve a hangját, Sid megjegyezte:

– Talán illene elnézést kérnem, amiért így összemaszatoltalak, de… van egy olyan érzésem, hogy élvezed…

– Igazad van, élvezem – vigyorgott Geno, és párszor felfelé lökött a csípőjével. – De nem válaszoltál kérdésemre. Szeretnéd látni? – Aztán mély hangon még megkérdezte: – Örülsz, hogy jó voltam?

– Igen – felelte Sid kiszáradt torokkal, még mindig az élvezet utóhullámain lebegve. Ha a farka fizikailag képes lett volna újra felállni, szívesen benne lett volna egy második menetben. – Nagyon… bámulatosan jó voltál, G. Nagyon jól nézel ki. Istenem… egyszerűen hihetetlen vagy.

Geno nevetve tovább húzta:

– Még ne mondd, hogy hihetetlen! Még nem láttál semmit. Megígértem, én is megmutatom. Majd utána mondd, hogy bámulatos.

– Tudom, hogy az leszel.

– Készen állsz?

– Igen – lehelte Sid.

Geno végre elengedte a széket, a férfiassága köré kulcsolta a kezét, és lassan, ráérősen verni kezdte. Nem sietett.

– Rövid lesz – figyelmeztette Sidet akadozó hangon. – Sid előadása után nem fogok sokáig kitartani. Kibaszott szexi volt.

– Nem baj. Le… levennéd a nadrágodat a kedvemért? – kérdezte Sid, bár tudta, hogy ezzel kilépnek a szerepükből.

– Szeretnéd, hogy meztelen legyek? Nem is tudom, Sid – szusszantotta Geno –, nagyon lefoglal az előadás. – Felfelé lökött a csípőjével, és egyre gyorsabb iramban kényeztette magát. – Ha szeretnéd, legyek meztelen, leveheted rólam.

– Rendben. – Sid a padlóra csúszott, és készült, hogy megfogja a Geno térde köré feszülő nadrág derekát, amikor azonban a keze már csak centikre volt tőle, Geno egy rántással félrehúzta a csípőjét.

A szeme elsötétült, amikor megszólalt.

– Csak viccelek. Nem hittem, hogy tényleg leveszed, ellene van szabályoknak, Sid.

– Ha te képes vagy betartani őket a kedvemért, és is képes vagyok megszegni őket a tiédért – improvizált Sid, de amit kimondta, tudta, hogy így a helyes.

– Azt hiszem, csókolózás is szabályellenes – mondta Geno rekedten, óvatosan.

– Attól még megtehetnéd – felelte Sid habozás nélkül.

Geno nyögve előredőlt, a szabad kezével Sid hajába markolt, és lehajolt, hogy hevesen megcsókolja. Sid Geno nadrágja után matatott, és letolta, miközben felfelé fordította a fejét, hogy Geno elvehesse, amit csak akar. Amikor Geno kipirult arccal végül megszakította a csókot, Sid látta, hogy már nagyon közel van – a keze türelmetlenül mozgott fel-le a merevedésén, és a csípőjével hevesen lökött előre. Geno akadozó lélegzése, és a bőrön csúszó bőr csattogásának hangja betöltötte Sid fülét, orrába pedig belopózott az előváladék gazdag, sós illata. Ínycsiklandó kínzás volt Sid számára is, hogy nem érhetett hozzá Geno férfiasságához: gyönyörű volt, ahogy Geno a kezébe lökött, de tudta, hogy a sajátjában tudni annál is jobb érzés lenne.

Még mindig a földön térdelve Geno lábai előtt Sid felnézett, és azt kérte:

– Szét tudnád nyitni a lábadat?

– Miért? – lihegte Geno, szinte már nyögve. – Mit szeretnél, Sid?

– Ez az előadás most nekem szól. Szeretném közelről nézni.

Geno engedékenyen széttárta a combját, de figyelmeztette:

– Ha ilyen közel nézed… az arcodra fogok… az arcodra fogok élvezni.

Sid azonban még közelebb araszolt, Geno térdei közé helyezkedett, és elmélyülten figyelte Geno farkát: a teteje gazdagon gyöngyözött, a tövét Sid magja locsolta meg.

– Igen tudom – mondta magabiztosan, és megnyalta az ajkát. – És szeretném.

– Basszus! – mondta Geno hitetlenkedve, és Sid még soha nem látta ennyire felizgultnak korábban. A háta meggörnyedt, a tekintete továbbra is Sid felfelé forduló arcára meredt, aztán az egyik kezével hirtelen betakarta Sid szemét, és Sid már érezte is, hogy a magja forró, ragacsos sugárban az arcára és elnyíló ajkaira hull. A combját összeszorította Sid válla körül, aztán lassan ellazult, és Sid hallotta, hogy halkan káromkodik, de a tenyere homályos pacáján kívül nem látott semmit. Sid idegesen végignyalt az ajkán, mire Geno szitkozódása felerősödött. Végül csak leengedte a kezét, és egy pillanattal később előtte térdelt a padlón. Szorosan magához vonta Sidet, és egymáshoz simította a homlokukat. A légzése lassacskán megnyugodott, kezei csodálatosan melegek voltak Sid válla körül. Elmondhatatlanul jó érzés volt, hogy oly hosszú várakozás után végre a karjában tartotta. Sid egy elégedett morranással Geno mellkasára omlott.

Egy darabig így maradtak, aztán Geno hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és elengedte. Felkapta a földre dobott ingét, és nekiállt letisztogatni Sid arcát; a keze ügyetlen volt, és a szeme még mindig az orgazmus utóhatásától csillogott.

– Nem muszáj ezt csinálnod.

Geno megrázta a fejét.

– De kell – mondta eltökélten. – Nagyon-nagyon szexi, és nagyon élveztem, de nem olyan kellemes, amikor rászárad arcodra, és alig bírod lemosni.

Sid ezzel tényleg nem vitatkozhatott.

Miután Geno végzett az arcával, magát is letörölgette az inggel, aztán felállt és Sid felé nyújtotta a kezét.

Sidnek nem volt kedve megmozdulni, de azt be kellett látnia, hogy a nappali padlója hosszútávon nem épp kényelmes pihenőhely, így elfogadta Geno kezét. Ám amikor megpróbált felállni, az izgalom utáni adrenalinszint-eséstől és a túlerőltetett izmai fáradtságától ingatagon elbizonytalanodott, így Geno aggodalmas hangot hallatva visszatérdelt mellé a földre. Mielőtt Sid tiltakozhatott volna, egyik kezét átvetette Sid hátán, a karját pedig a saját válla köré vonta, aztán maga után húzva Sidet felállt, és tántorogva elindult a hálószoba felé. Szinte cipelte, pedig nem volt egy könnyű feladat – Sid nagyon is izmos volt – de az alkalomadtán elhangzó morranásain kívül semmi nem árulta el az erőlködését.

Őszintén szólva elég zavarba ejtő volt – Sid nem szokott hozzá, hogy ilyen jellegű segítségre szoruljon, amikor ráadásul sérült sem volt, csak egy kicsit fáradt. Tiltakozni kezdett, hogy megáll a saját lábán is, de Geno lepisszegte, és rendületlenül vitte a hálószoba felé.

– Olyan sokat tettél értem – mutatott rá. – Engedd, hogy ezt a picit én tegyem meg érted, hogy szép, puha ágyban ölelkezhessek az én szexi kötéstársammal!

Ez így tisztességes, gondolta Sid… és igazából, ha szüksége volt a segítségre, ha nem, mindenképpen jó érzés volt szorosan Genóhoz préselődni az úton, és érezni az erejét, ami készen állt rá, hogy akkor is megtartsa, ha megbotlana.

Miközben felmentek a lépcsőn, majd végig a folyosón, Geno egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a mosolygást, és amikor a hálóba érve végre az ágyra helyezte, Sidnek elege lett belőle.

– Mi van? Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte követelőzve.

Geno először határozottan zavartnak tűnt, aztán rájött, miről is beszél Sid.

– Nem vicces – javította ki –, csak… nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt tetted értem, Sid. Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni – ismételte, és miközben megcsóválta a fejét, ugyanaz a hitetlenkedő mosoly terült el a vonásain. – Ez a legizgalmasabb, legszexibb dolog talán… egész életemben. Hogy ezt tetted értem! – Megint megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem tudom elhinni. – Hozott egy nedves kendőt a fürdőből, hogy alaposabban megtisztogassa magukat, aztán megpróbálta a takaró alá igazgatni Sidet, de Sid tiltakozni kezdett.

Nem akart a tangában aludni, így óvatosan lehámozta magáról, de amikor levette, meg kellett állapítania, hogy teljesen menthetetlen, és sajnálkozva az ágy melletti szemetesbe dobta. Bármikor vehet újat, ha még egyszer ilyesmire vetemednének.

– Tényleg tetszett? – Már a kérdéstől elszégyellte magát. Milyen dolog ilyen nyilvánvalóan vadászni a dicséretre, amikor úgyis tudja a választ.

Geno zavara újra feltámadt.

– Miért szégyelled magad, Sid? – kérdezte tétovázva. – Persze, hogy tetszett. Nagyon-nagyon tetszett. – Aztán a tisztánlátás fénye villant fel az arcán, szorosan magához vonta Sidet, és hosszú orosz tirádába kezdett, ami minden bizonnyal káromkodás lehetett. Arcuk centikre volt csak egymástól. – Olyan jól ismersz, néha elfelejtem, érzésvak vagy – mondta komolyan. – Elfelejtem, hogy szavakat használjam, de most bepótolom: kibaszottul nagyszerű volt, Sid. Életem legforróbb szexe. Úgy értem, veled mindig az; néha jobban, mint máskor, de ez normális; veled mindig élvezem, mindig izgi, rendben? Ma este a legforróbb. Hihetetlen volt így látni téged, ahogy senki más nem lát; hogy ilyet tettél értem, hogy rám gondoltál. – Geno elhallgatott, láthatóan alaposan megfontolta a szavait. – Izgalmas, hogy olyat adhattam neked, amit azt hiszem, korábban soha nem: hogy jó vagyok és követem a szabályokat. Már gondoltam korábban, hogy szereted, de soha nem kérted. Azt hiszem, tudom, hogy miért. Ma este, hogy játszottunk, úgy érezted, megteheted, és élvezted, és én is élveztem.

Geno szavai mellbevágóak voltak, mint egy jeges széllökés: megrengették, és elakadt tőlük a lélegzete. Eddig olyan ügyesen sikerült elkerülnie, hogy _arra_ gondoljon, csak hagyta, hogy ott lebegjen a látóhatára szélén, de soha nem nézett szembe vele. Genónak igaza volt – ezt Sid is tudta – de hogy mindez mit jelent, azzal maga sem volt teljesen tisztában. Azzal viszont igen, hogy még nem áll kész a feladatra. Hadoválni kezdett valamit – maga sem tudta, mit. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kellene mondania, de Geno megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kell most beszélni róla. Majd beszélünk, ha készen leszel.

Sid egy része úgy vélte, a hallgatás a gyávák útja, és szeretett volna vitatkozni, de ha egyszer még arra sem állt készen, hogy a saját elméje mélyén gondoljon rá, kurvára biztos volt benne, hogy egy másik személlyel képtelen lenne beszélni róla, és volt elég esze, hogy ezt be is lássa, és hálás legyen Geno türelméért. Nem kell minden gondjukat egyetlen éjszaka alatt megoldani. Elég, ha most csak élvezi a pillanatot, hogy itt lehet a kötéstársa karjaiban, akinél jobban senki nem ismeri és szereti a világon.

– Örülök, hogy tetszett – mondta Sid végül. Ez egy biztos pontnak tűnt. – Reméltem, hogy így lesz, és köszönöm, hogy ezt el is mondtad. – Aztán a takaró alá fészkelte magát, és elégedetten sütkérezett Geno testének melegében és a köteléken át felé szűrődő biztonságban.

– Én Sidem a legszexibb – motyogta Geno. – Legjobb, legjobb, legjobb.

– Te is nagyon szexi voltál.

Geno felhorkant.

– Aha, ülni és semmit tenni tényleg nagyon szexi.

– Értem tetted – mondta halkan Sid –, és ettől az volt, G. Nagyon is.

– Ahogy már mondtam – szorította meg Sidet –, bármit megteszek érted. Te már eddig is olyan sokat tettél értem, mint ma este is. Együtt legjobbak vagyunk.

– Bizony – értett egyet Sid. Önfeledten mosolygott, és hagyta, hogy a szeme lecsukódjon. – Együtt a legjobbak vagyunk.

**Epilógus**

Miközben a kávéfőző a maga kis fekete mágiáját végezte, Gretchen elővette a telefonját, és írni kezdett. _Hogy ment, Segges Sid? Elalélt tőled? I/N?_

Alig pár másodperccel az után, hogy megnyomta a küldés gombot, csengettek.

– Maria, te vársz csomagot? – kiabálta az ajtó felé indulva, mire a lakótársa visszakiabált:

– Nem, és ne ordíts!

Amikor kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, hosszú másodpercekre volt szüksége, hogy összeszedje magát. Az ajtóban álló fickó két hatalmas csokrot szorongatott: az egyik egy tradicionális virágkompozíció volt fehér rózsákból és vörös tulipánokból, a másik egy ehető csokor, ha a szeme nem csalt, egy tonna csokoládéba mártott eperből.

– Gretchen Luthi? – kérdezte a futár, mire Gretchen enyhén sokkos állapotban aláírta a két szállítmányt, és a konyhába vitte őket. Először az ehetőt vette szemügyre, de a kártyán csak annyi állt, _Corynak._ Mintha Gretchennek épp arra lenne szüksége, hogy a fia egy hétig cukortúladagolástól tomboljon. Sóhajtva továbblépett a virágokhoz.

Abban már két boríték is volt, Gretchen a Segges Sid címzésűvel kezdte. A borítékban egy csekket talált – te jó szagú úristen, ötezer dollárról – és egy kézzel írt levélkét: _Mindent köszönök. Csodálatos tanár vagy. Remélem, hogy a jövőben is kapcsolatban maradunk. Ui.: Bámulatos volt._ Gretchen felnevetett, és még véletlenül sem könnyezett egy kicsit sem. A másik borítékon nem volt név, de abban is talált egy csekket – te jó szagú úristen, még ötezer dollár egy bizonyos Jevgenyij Malkin számlájáról levonva – és egy másik kézzel irt cédulát. _Köszönöm, hogy kedves voltál Sidhez. Sidnek néha nehéz új emberekkel ismerkedni. Azt is köszönöm, hogy tanítottad. Nagyon élveztem._ Volt még valami a borítékban, egy újabb levélke, amit egy nyugta hátuljára firkáltak sietős betűkkel. _Ha még adsz órákat, itt a számom. Sid nem mondta meg a tiédet._ Gretchen mosolyogva mentette el a számot a telefonkönyvébe, mint Segges Sid Genója. Aztán újabb üzenetet írt – _A virágokat IGEEEEEEEN-nek veszem._ – és bekapott egy csokiba mártott eperszemet.


End file.
